


The Steel Mill Peril

by goldendragonn



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It's not a shippy thing, OR IS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendragonn/pseuds/goldendragonn
Summary: Sarah Connor and the T-1000 have a little chat.
Relationships: Sarah Connor/T-1000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Steel Mill Peril

The two of them had been attempting to destroy the very thing that would ensure Skynet’s future existence, technology that was well past their own intelligence. What would a mother and son, who’ve always been on the run, or an outcast among every peer; What would they know of something so advanced. That was the least of their problems, as something from the future, a killing machine, was hot on their tails. The only clear objective that Sarah Connor could see, was to get her son to safety, by any means necessary.

A round around the corner, finding the spot to dispose of the future-tech unreachable, they were halted when the sight of said killing machine was seen not too far away. It practically took their breath away for a moment, seeing this fake-man coming towards them. Though, it was Sarah that decided to act, and act quickly.

Not wasting another second, time was not on their side, she turned to rush him over to whatever was nearest. It was a chain that led down to a conveyor belt below, and hurriedly she helped him down the small drop. “Go, John!  _ Go _ !” She looked on as he was carefully set down, only to see wide eyes looking back up at her, and that was when her son  _ knew _ she wasn’t going to follow. His cries were heard, and Sarah was torn to bits that she had to leave him alone; So unprotected.

She took in a steady breath, needing to calm herself, quickly; This was a life-or-death situation, and she had been training so much over these last years for this occasion. Her emotions switched from concern to defensive, once she finally turned to face the impending doom. Sarah had never the time to stop and look upon this creation from the future. It wasn’t man’s, but of machine-make, and the way it mimicked human-kind was almost  _ too _ accurate. The smoothness of it’s gait was too perfect. The way it slowly walked up stairs with an ease, such motions made it seem that this  _ thing  _ seemed to be in complete control over every action, and was  _ proud _ because of it.

One could get lost with it all, if they knew the complexity that went into making such a killer with a friendly face, and what the future held for all of humanity. Sarah had to shake it off, this short glance between them, a moment of eye-to-eye contact that had her stomach doing flips. So, she raised her weapon, a rifle that had such a power behind it at a range like this, and fired off a single shot. The casing of the shell went flying, but her attention was solely focused on the way this thing’s face accepted the blast, full-on. Whose skin, where the shot hit, turned into living metal and a gaping hole was in place of where an eye and face last were. She was taken aback by the strangeness of it, having only witnessed it a few times, still the bizarre,  _ unnaturalness  _ of this reaction was still so shocking.

The time for gawking ceased within a few seconds, as that cold eye locked with hers, and she staggered back to get some distance. Cocking the rifle, fumbling with a few of unused shells and dropping one, Sarah was internally cursing herself for her mistakes. These were seconds that mattered, seconds that counted on her to keep this Terminator’s attention fully on her. She could see the way his head healed, and the way his gaze traveled briefly over the edge of where they stood among metal and magma.

No, she needed him to  _ focus _ .

She pulled back on the sear, rifle loudly cocking, and she was ready for another round. Fruitlessly she aimed it up, hoping to get one off, which was where the T-1000′s actions had her staggering back once again, when it decided it had  _ enough _ of this game. In a blur, her weapon was tossed aside, like it weighed nothing, and Sarah let out a scream as metal met with flesh. The instant protrusion of one of the Terminator’s many methods of killing, was now embedded in her shoulder, snug tightly within her very bone and out the back end. There had been a clanging when it stuck against the metal grating behind her, forcing Sarah to stare at him with pain etched in her face.

This wasn’t what she thought would happen. Thought that she had more time, time to at least get him falling down the stairs behind, and instead she was the one in trouble. Pinned to this, like an insect on display, Sarah struggled and yelled, attempting to grip at the smooth blade which brought her so much pain. She thought she could maybe move it, an inch or so at most, but it was jammed too tight.

Frigid metal danced with her boiling blood, and she heard it speak at last.

“Call to John.”

Sarah’s instinct was to immediately refuse, “ _ No _ !” She huffed out as the attempt to remove the pain from her shoulder was made once again, and then it was twisted as the metal-man taunted her. “I know this hurts.” He seemed to say with an edge of delight, or had she imagined it? “Call to him, now.” Her eyes scrunched up, mind wrecked with agony as it continued to turn the appendage. A moment was given to let her respond. It took everything in her to not pass out from shock alone, at this point, and she glared at him as best she could. “ **_Fuck you_ ** !”

Even as he continued to threaten her, and even when his other hand was brought up to flaunt his power over her flesh, Sarah looked on with a mix of fear and raw determination. There had to be a way out of this, she was so sure of it! Her gaze traveling this way and that, hoping to reach for her rifle, her knife, anything. All of which was out of the question, as both metal-weapons were trained on her. Perhaps this was to be her end, even as she was struggling to live. Perhaps all of the strife in her life, deaths of one’s she’s loved, tossed from mental asylum to the next, were all for no reason, other than to cause her such pointless grief.

Sarah was uncertain of her past, and uncertain of her future, for the Terminator’s manners changed. She saw the briefest moment, a flicker of agitation for her lack of contribution, and that feeling in her stomach clenched. This had to be it. This had to be the second of her end. As that sharp blade edged closer, Sarah’s hopes of continuing to fight were ebbing away, fast, and she felt panic start to steal her heart.


End file.
